Levity Valleys
by AmberStone12
Summary: Twins Dippa and Maben Pines are stuck with their great aunt for the summer in Levity Valley's, Oregen. Where everything is south from normal.


Levity Valleys: Episode 1

This is the genderbend version of Gravity falls. If you copy, change, or steal this in any way, I will hunt you down and sue you! ^^  
I also donnot own gravity falls! So don't sue me!

bTW (The words in the parenthesese is Dippa's narration)

* * *

Tourist trapped

(_Ah summer break, a time for leisure, recreation-)_

A wife is cooking at a grill. She flips sizzling burgers and juicy hotdogs on the greasy plate.

"Do you want cheese on that, honey?"

"Yes, dear!" The husband replies respectfully. He glances at his two kids. Who were running in cicrcles for fun. Then looks back to have a conversation with his friends.

The sun then shines on a old post. It was painted a shade of red, orange, and green. It has obviously faded over the years, but lights were put under it to enhance the look. The sign read, "Welcome to Levity Valleys" in big letters.

_(Taking it easy..Unless your me..)_

A golf cart suddenly flew through the sign. Shattering it and making a few pieces fly into every direction. The cart held two kids that were screaming and apparently running from a gigantic monster. The monster was hiding in a blue shadow and towed over the falling trees. It stomped menacingly.

"It's getting closer!" The boy shrieked. Bearing the shiny braces on his teeth.

The girl sitting in the driver seat drove faster in the vehicle. Two gigantic hands were just about to grab the cart until it zoomed off road and flipped over a large pile of rocks. The kids screamed once more as the vehicle finally gained Control and Sped up.

The girl in the drivers seat didn't  
Look back at the monster that was chasing them. She kept a determined face and raced or safety. That girl had a pale  
Face, dark eyes, cute eye lashes, and long brown hair. She wore a orange short sleeved shirt,  
Sleeveless blue jacket, and a grey skirt. The girl once had a hat, but it was knocked off a few moments ago. From the absence, her hair was flowing from the gushing wind.

_(My name is Dippa.)_

Dippa looked to her right. The boy was sitting next to her wore a purple sweater vest,which included a long white shirt underneath. He sported light shorts, and black shoes. The boy covered his mouth and tried not to vomit, due to the swerving of the golf cart.

_(The boy about to puke is my brother, Maben. You may be wondering why we're in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror.)_

They continue to drive just as the stomped louder. It used it's beefy hands to pry a tree out of the loose dirt and throw it towards the golf cart.

"Look out!" Maben screeched.

The tree casted a shadow over the car. Which landed right in front of it.  
Dippa and Maben jumped as the cart flew in the air and swerved once more. The kids scream one last time before they shield themselves. The view suddenly stops.

_(Rest assure, there is a perfectly logical explanation..)_

:Cue theme song:

The screen stops to where Dippa and Maben were shielding themselves.

_(Let's rewind..It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air.)_

Dippa was playing her DSi and Maben was Looking at his old Teddy bear when their parents grabbed their toys. They threw backpacks on them, put sunscreen on their noses, and gave Dippa a torn brown hat with a star on the front.

(They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Levity Valleys, Oregen. To stay at our Great Aunt's place in the forest.)

Maben finished hanging his last poster in the attic above his bed.

"This attic is cool! Check out all my splinters!" He chirped while showing his sister the hunks of wood in his flesh.

"Baaah."

Dippa was starting to unpack when a sheep started to mew. It was standing ontop of her bed.

"And there's a sheep on my bed." She said with a startled look.

"hey buddy!" Maben cooed as he approached the wild animal. The sheep suddenly started nibbling on his sleeve. "Oh! Yes you can keep chewing on my sweater vest! Heh-heh."

Dippa just stared at her brother in confusion. How he managed  
To keep a good mood was beyond her.

_(My brother Attended to look at the bright side of things.)_

"Yeah! Grass!" Maben exclaimed as he rolled down a hill of dried grass in the backyard.

_(but I'm still trying to get used to my new _  
_Surroundings)_

Dippa was sitting under a tree. A wood pecker was annoyingly pecking at her head. What scared the bird away was a masked monster who growled loudly in front of Her.

"EEK!" Dippa squealed as she  
her journal and crawled away from the beast.

A tall female took of the monster mask and laughed. She had grey hair, glasses, and wore a dark red barrette. The older femlae also were a black skirt, heels, and a jacket. The wrinkles on her face could tell you of her age, and the grey parts under her lips didn't give a good impression either.

Dippa glared at the female.

_(Then there's our Great Aunt Stella..That lady.)_

"Hahahahah *cough* haha*cough cough* It was worth it!" Graunt Stella wheezed.

_(Our aunt had turned her house into a tourist trap called the Clue Cabana.)_

Graunt Stella grabbed her magic 8 ball cane and showed people around her shabby house. Though it was large and wide, the old cabin had dust and enough cobwebs to knit a sweater.

_(The Strange clue to her profiting mystery is that people keep on coming..)_

"-Behold!" Stella gestures. "the SassyScrotch!"

The middle aged women points to a tall stuffed body. It was covered in brown fur and wore female underwear.  
The gullible tourists "Ooohhh" and snap pictures of the unknown creature. Obviously, it was a total fake. But they were gullible and nïave enough to fall for it.

_(..And guess who had to work there)_

Dippa grimaces and sweeps the floor of the beat up store. Maben, on the other hand, tried to touch a glass full of ears, but Graunt Stella flicked his hand with her cane.

"No touching the merchandise!" She snapped. Maben frowned.

_(It looked like it would be the same old boring routine all summer..until one faithful day)_

Maben peered over a shelve full of books. He eyed A short girl with lightly tanned skin and brown hair. Who opened a letter, that was sitting a few inches away.

"She's looking at it! She's looking at it!" Maben whispered gleefully. He was so excited, the shelf started to shake.

"Do you want to date me..Yes..Definitely..Absolutely.".

The girl looked around the store. She tried to find the person who gave her the note.

"I rigged it!" The brunette boy smiled.

"Uh, Maben.." Dippa got brothers attention. "-I know your going through your whole "girl crazy" phase, but I think your kinda over doing it with the "crazy" part." She finished, wiping down a stained glass jar with cleaning fluids.

"What?" Maben blows a raspberry. "C'mon Dippa! It's our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have my first 'epic summer relationship'!"

"Does that mean you have to hit on every girl you meet?" Dippa remarked as she remembered all of the times Maben went crazy.

*FLASHBACK*

"My name's Maben. But you can call me the boy of your dreams!" The love struck boy says slyly to a short girl looking at postcards.  
The girl looks back at him in confusion. "I'm joking!Hah Hah!"

Maben playfully pushed the female. A little too playful because she fell on the ground and the card post came down with her.

* * *

A cute, tall blonde with glasses was randomly sitting in the park. A red and black macaw was sitting on her shoulder.

"Ohmygosh! You like birds? I like birds too!" Maben interupts the silence. He asks the girl wildly and pops up behind her. "What is happening?"

* * *

"Come one! Come all! To the mattress princess of saving!" An unattractive teenage girl was dressed as a princess and parading around a furniture store.

"Take me with you."

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

"Mock all you want, sister! I'm going to find a girlfriend. I wouldnt be surprised if my dream girl came waking through that door right now!" Maben gestured to an entrance in the store. He held a triumphant grin until Graunt Stella trotted through it. Sporting a fat body, pudgy face and flys.

"UURp! Aw, UURRP! Not good!" She says huskilly after belching.

"Aw, WHY?!" The 12 year old boy cringed and Dippa started laughing hysterically.

"Okay you little trouble makers' I need one of you to hang these signs up in the spooky part of the forest!" Graunt Stella snaps. She holds up a few signs that gave directions to the Clue hut.

"Not it!" Maben said.  
"Not it!" Dippa added.  
"Also not it!" A strong, female voice said.

"No one asked you, Soosha." Stella huffed at her thick employee.

Soosha was currently hanging up shelves. Her question mark T-shirt fit snugly over her body, and so did her shorts. Short black hair stuck from under  
Her brown hat. A tool belt was also suspended over her waist.

"I know. And I'm comfortable with that." Soosha replies as she nibbles on her chocolate bar. Some remains splatter over her lips.

"Ugh.."Stella groaned and pinched the skin above her nose. "Hey Wendal! Want to hang these signs?"

Wendal, the other employee in the Clue Hut, was sitting in a chair. His feet were propped on the table as his eyes  
Were plastered on the magazine. Wendal's short, orange hair stuck under his escamo hat. His blue,  
Plaid shirt also shown over his jeans and brown boots. So did his freckles.

"I could..But..I can't...Nngh..reach it.." Wendal kept his eyes on the magazine while lazilly lifting his hand.

"I'd fire you all if I could.." Graunt Stella hissed once more.  
"Lets see...Eeny..Meeny.. ." she points straight at Dippa.

"Aw, What?" Dippa complains. " Graunt Stella, I don't feel safe in those woods! I feel like I'm being watched!"

"Here we go.." Stella rolls her eyes in annoyance. She had already heard her great neice complain about the woods before. It left her irked.

"I have a feeling weird is going on in this town! Like today, I noticed that my mosquito bites spelled, 'Beware'!"  
The small girl moves her shirt sleeve, and shows her great aunt the bumps on her lower arm.

"That says 'Bewarp'." Graunt Stella said irritably.

Dippa flushes in embarrasment as she looks that te bites really do spell Bewarp. She hides it under her sleeve.

"Listen kid, these are all myths! None of that monster stuff is true! It's so a gal like me, can sell stuff to a gal like that.."

Stella Gestures to a woman in the corner of the store. She was holding a bobble head, sweating, and laughing at the toys movements.

"Now get to the forest and stop being so paranoid!"

Dippa felt the pressure in her arms increase as the hefty aunt dropped the wooden signs. The girl sighs and ran out into the forest with a hammer and a few nails. The grass crunches under her feet as she nails the wooden bark. Then hung a yellow sign saying, 'Clue Cabana' that way'.

"Graunt Stella.." She grumbles under her breath. "No one ever believes anything I say..Huh?"

Just as Dippa nailed into another tree, the bark trembles. The girl knocked on it with her fist, to hear more metallic rumbles. She finds a latch and opens it slowley. The patch of tree opened to reveal a control panel.  
A small remote was sitting in the stump. It looked very old.  
The brunette fiddled with the small knobs an buttons until it revealed a secret ditch a few yards back. Dippa digs into the hole to find an old book. It was a dusty, mildew-ey shade of dark green. Printed on the front was a golden seven fingered hand with a three in the middle.  
The twelve year old girl dusted off the thick book and opened it. Mostly to find a monocle and the owners name torn out.

"Its hard to believe it has been six years since I begun studying the wondrous secrets of Levity Valleys, Oregen." She read out loud.

Dippa flipped through the old yellow pages to find pictures. Not usual pictures you'd suspect in an old book like that. Pictures of Vampires! And gnomes! Each page had a specific creature printed in bold, an a list of weakness, trademarks, and environments. Some parts were blank, but most of the pages were filled to the brim.

"What is all this?" Dippa asked as she flipped through the book more. She went forever until she reached the last page and strews reading. " Unfortuanatley, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must to hide this book before 'she' finds it. Remeber, in Levity Valleys; there is no one you can trust, TRUST NO ONE!"

The last three words were written in bold print an underlined to show importance. Dippa was a bit frightened by the books intensity. Who ever hid it must've had a huge purpose and a goal to achieve. She shut it and stared out into the distance.

"no one you can trust..." She repeats quietly.  
"Hiya!"  
"Whoah!"  
"Watcha' readin'? Some dork thing?"

Maben had unexpectently popped up behind the girl. Dippa squealed and held the book closer to her chest. Her eyes had popped out of her head and her heart neared quickly.

"Uh..Aw..It's nothing!" She defended.

Maben mimicked her in an annoying girl  
Voice and laughed.

"Your actually not going to show me?" He chuckled.

"Umm.." The sheep from earlier must've escaped from the attic because it crept behind the girl and nibbles on the spine of the book. "Let's go somewhere private."

The adorable twins walk back to the mystery shack. They settle in the living room just as Dippa retrieved the book from her pocket.

"It's amazing! Graunt Stella said I was being paranoid, but look!" She opened the thick book and turned it to the last page. "According to this book, Levity Valleys has a secret dark side!"

"Woah!" Maben gushed as he read the page. He gave his sister a playful shove. "Shut UP!"

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stopped! Like the lady who wrote it just disappeared!"

The twins conversation was suddenly interposed when the doorbell rang. Dippa turned to the doorway.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Well, looks like it's time to spill the beans!" Maben tipped over an empty can of beans sitting on the arm of a chair. "Hah, beans. This dudes got a date! Woot-Woot!"

"Wait.." Dippa interupted. "In the 20 minutes I was gone, you managed to find girlfriend?"

"-I guess I'm just irresistable!" The brunnete boy waved his loose sweater sleeves frantically in the air. the doorbell rings again. "Coming!"

He runs out of the living room while Dippa climbs in a chair and looks over her new book once again. She was turning the pages just as Graunt Stella walked in, sipping a soda.

"Watcha' reading there, slick?"

The small girl jumps, then tries to hide the book under a cushion and picked up a nearby magazine.

"Oh um! I was just reading.." She flips the magazine to really read the title. "Diamond rings for old ladies magazine?"

"Thats a good issue." Stella stated before taking a swig of her soda.

"Hey family!" Maben called from the open doorway. "Say hello to my new girlfriend."

A Tall girl turned to show her face to the other females. She was very tall, and slim. Her face was very pale, with dark eyes , a long bang was draped over her left eye, and her long brown hair came out of her hood and went to her shoulders. The girl looked about 16 when she wore a black Hoodie and a denim skirt.

"'Sup." She greets.

* * *

End of part 1!


End file.
